Blog użytkownika:ManiacRobber/Noc Slenderpony'ego
Intro Lektor:NOC SLENDERPONY'EGO krzyki deketywistyczna Dawid: jako Narrator Ja Dedektyw Dawid, dedektyw który rązwiązuje sprawy i je jedną, dostałem nagle sprawe o tajemniczym Slendermana, znaczy Slenderpony. Horror Dawid: wraz muzyką Da da daaaaaaaaam w tle Dawid: jako Narrator Sprawdzie mówiąc nie wiem kim on prawdzie jest, ale plotka głosi że pracuje wraz Baranem Grogarem.Dowieszaszy o ty powstanowiłem że rozwiąże sprawe gdy nagle myszła dama o imieniu...Tweezers. Romea i Julii Tweezers: Jak tam Deketwywie Dawid, jaką masz sprawe? Dawid: bassem Jaką? jako narrator Odpowiedziałęm jako postać Sprawe dodyczącą Slenderpony'ego.Plotka głosi że współpracuje z Baranem Grogarem, chociaż nie wiem czy to prawda, ale wiem że i tak ją rozwiąże. Tweezers: O Dawidzie Dawida Dawid: jako narrator Poczym nagle pocałowała mnie, wiedzą i mając nadzieje że wkrótce uda mi sie rozwiązać sprawe.Zwiołem sprawe w wręce i pojechałem taxówką, a w Equestrii jak to nazywam Powózo-xi, wiem że to dziwna nazwa ale cóż, ale okazało sie że nie nie mam przysobie kasy więc mówiałem, wiem kierówca Powózo-xi wyrzuci mnie kopiąc.Sam powstanowił iść pieszo gdy dotarłem do miejsca gdzie głosi plotka że tam pracują.jako postać z bassemOto jest jako narrator Powiedziałem gdy zobaczyłęm to miejsce.Przyznaje było straszne i początkowo sie nie bałem, jednak kiedy weszłem i usłyszałem sawias nie olejownych dzwi.Byłęm w strachy sie ze z strachu i porusza zębami ze strachu, moje ciało poruszało sie jak było z grobu i martwe a sam byłem jak martwy, postawiłem mały kroczek.Wtedy!!! Nagle zobaczyłem postać podobną do Slendermana, znaczy Slenderpony'ego wielkie oczy i krzyczy.Uciekałęm jak mogłęm i pomyślałem myśli Gdyby tu była moja ukochana Tweezers to mnie uskopojiła miłością jako narrator, ale jako że nie było jej uciekałęm jak zwierzyna leśniczego sie chowałem sie w szawie gdy nagle zobaczyłęm cien podobny do Baranan Grogara. Krzyczy Uciekałem ponownie gdy zobaczyłęm ich na własne oczy byłem ucieczki jednak był ślepy zaułek, wtedy podeszli i zbliżali sie do mnie ja ja krzyczłęm jak głośniej moge mówiąc jako postać POMOCYYYYYYYYYY!!! jako narrator Wtedy...ekran Nagle zobaczyłem ze byłęm jakimś z ukrytym miejsce, jakimś korytarzu, sprawdzałem czy nie ma Slenderpony'ego i Grogara, ale nie było prawdopobnie musiałęm kliknąć przycisk zapadni i prawdopobnie ten dom był pełem tajnych przejść, i nagle przypadkiem dodykając ściane ręką odkryłęm kolejne tajne przejście które prowadziły do tajnego pokoju Slenderpony'ego i Grogara. Grogar: Wkrótce wszytkie kucyki będą nasze. Slenderpony: duchowe odgłosy Grogar: Porywając dziedzi i dorosłe kucyki i je zabijąc stworzymy armie zombii. Slenderpony: duchowe odgłosy Dawid: Wtedy kiedy podsłuchiwałem, przypadkiem uderzyłem sie o ściane. Grogar: Co to jest?! Dawid: Uciekałem i musiałem uciec ponownie wtedy kiedy miałem sie zjawić wtedy pojawili sie... Grogar: Nie uciekniesz nas, będziesz kolejną ofiarą! robi przerażoną mine Dawid: ręce jak "L" na dół i mężnieje Wcalnie nie! jako narrator Powiedziałem odważnym tonem jako postać Nie będziecie porywać dziedzi ani dorosłych a sie zajme wami i będziecie w więzieniu Alkatras! i Slenderpony są dzwienie Dawid: jaki postać Zdycha Do więznienia Alkomanes.jako narrator Wtedy stanołem do walki robiłęm lewy podbródek i prawy podróbek.Slanderpony chciał użyć siekiery ale ja uniknołem uderzyłem rękawicą bokserską i wtedy padł.A Baran Grogar chciał uderzyć jak to barany robią jednak przechytrzyłęm go robiąc sobie atrape i pokonałem ich.Wtedy policja zjawiła sie i zajeła sie resztą.Wtedy Tweezers powiedziała. Tweezers: Dawidzie, mój bohaterze.Dawida Dawid: jako narrator I tak to sie zakończyło.Koniec. Muzyka użyta w faniku *Shock Horror *Frankenstein Nice (a) *Frankenstien Nice (d) *House of Horror (część 1, 2 i 5) *Muzyka deketywistyczna z "Detektyw Rarity". *Footsteps of Horror (część 1 i 2) *Horror House of Wax Retro 2 *March of the Aliens *Shock (f) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne